Berawal dari paksaan
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Summary: Sasuke tak terima diputuskan oleh Naruto. Akhirnya memaksa Naruto bercinta dengannya, namun pada akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah karena pada dasarnya Naruto masih mencintai sasuke. Warning : SasuFemNaru. Rate: 18, Full Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Berawal dari paksaan.**

"Naruto, kita harus bicara" paksa sasuke lalu menarik tanganku membawaku paksa ke mobilnya. Kami sama-sama diam di mobil, aku memasang wajah benci tatapan permusuhan padanya. Sementara dia memasang muka tembok andalannya. Setelah mobilnya berhenti dia menyeretku paksa ke dalam apartemennya, tak peduli rontaan atau caci makiku padanya, dan akhirnya dia mengurungku berdua dalam apartemennya dan menguncinya. Dan aku mengutuk diriku yang bisa-bisanya bertemu sasuke teme uchiha hari ini.

* * *

disclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai

* * *

"Lepashh―" aku menjerit tertahan karena pria yang kini menindihku tak kunjung beranjak dari tubuhku. Aku kini setengah telangjang dalam kungkungannya. Bibirnya terus melumatku hingga aku terbungkam. Pakaian yang tadinya terpasang indah di tubuhku kini kusut dan robek di beberapa tempat. Aku bergerak gelisah, aku tak suka ini. Dia memaksaku melayani nafsunya, dan aku tahu sebentar lagi tubuhku pun akan menghianatiku.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang. Itu karena salahmu tak mendengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik. Aku tak mau putus darimu. Kau milikku ingat itu" bisiknya dan memainkan tangannya di dadaku.

"Nghh― please, ku mohonnhh lepaskan akuhh temehh" suara ku bergetar diantara desahanku, aku merasa hina, sementara pria yang menindihku tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari kedua payudaraku, meremas dan mengulumnya dengan lidah nakalnya yang jujur saja sedikit membuai libidoku.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Naru-chan" ucapnya dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju tubuh bagian bawahku dan melepaskan penghalang yang ada di sana, tangannya terasa panas dan menggelitik. Dan aku menatap wajahnya dengan cemas.

"Jangan, kumohonhh, nghhh" suaraku yang berupa desahan seksi mengkhianatiku, bukan melepaskanku Sasuke justru tersenyum buas meraih clitoris ku dan mencubitnya, menggesekkan tangannya dibawah sana dan aku langsung merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri karena mengeluarkan desahan seperti layaknya pelacur murahan yang menjajakan dirinya untuk pria hidung belang.

Perlahan sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya pada vaginaku, aku bisa merasakan sakitnya yang sangat luar biasa, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku selalu menjaganya selama ini, aku selalu menghindari seks bebas dengan mantan-mantanku sebelumnya, termasuk sasuke. Perlahan air mataku keluar mengingat sebentar lagi sesuatu yang kujaga tercabik begitu saja oleh lelaki di hadapanku, dan aku menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Lalu dia menambahkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubangku, aku merasa terkoyak namun bisa kurasakan nikmat juga mengiringi kesakitanku. Jemari sasuke begitu memanjakan lubangku, dia bergerak dengan tempo cepat dan aku bisa merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang akan menghampiriku, lubang milikku terasa berkedut dan menjepit erat jemari sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya cairan orgasmeku membasahi tangan sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menikmatinya baby" ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku lembut. Dadaku naik turun dan nafasku tersenggal. Aku tahu tubuhku telah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin di sentuh lebih oleh sasuke, pandanganku terasa berkabut oleh nafsu, aku ingin lebih namun aku juga benci dia melakukan ini padaku.

"Aku masih ingin melakukan fore play dengan mu, hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar menginginkanku Naru, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku" bisiknya di daun telingaku, nafasnya yang hangat meyapu lembut telingaku. Lalu dia menggigit belakang telingaku, mencium tenggkukku lama dan menghisapnya dan aku merasa ringan seketika, tulang-tulangku terasa bergelenyar selunak jelly.

Sasuke mendekap tubuhku meraih daguku dan langsung menciumku ganas. Aku tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, aku ingin menolak namun disisi lain tubuhku benar-benar menginginkannya. Kuputuskan untuk tak lagi berpikir karena aku yakin mau bagaimana pun caranya, sasuke pasti akan memperkosaku. Kuraih lidahnya yang menyapu lembut bibirku dan menghisapnya, namun lidah sasuke dengan lihai mengelak, justru menekan lidahku menariknya dan membawa lidahku kedalam pertarungan sengit, dan saat kebutuhan oksigen mendesak kami melepaskan tautan itu.

Aku merengkuh tubuh sasuke erat dengan nafas yang tersenggal-sengal, menatapnya lapar dan menyentuhkan dadaku sepenuhnya pada hangatnya dada bidang sasuke. Namun sepertinya sasuke tak ingin memelukku terlalu lama, dia merebahkan tubuhku dan mengambil posisi enam sembilan, dan aku tahu maksudnya itu. Aku mungkin belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku pernah membaca dan menonton film biru. Kurasakan lidah nakal sasuke sudah beraksi di bawah sana. Sementara penis milik sasuke menggantung bebas di hadapanku. Haruskah aku menyentuh benda ini?

Perlahan ku pegang benda yang menggantung di depan wajahku itu, dan kudengar sasuke menggeram di bawah sana, dan menusukkan lidahnya dengan bersemangat di lubangku hingga akupun melengkung nikmat sehingga tubuh kami saling menempel.

Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan pada milik sasuke, dan kemudian benda itu semakin mengeras dan tegang, menonjolkan urat-urat yang nampak tegang. Besarnya ukuran milik sasuke dalam genggamanku sedikit membuatku bergidik. Apa benda ini benar-benar akan menerobos tubuhku? Dengan sedikit berani aku mencoba merasakan milik sasuke dalam mulutku. Besarnya milik sasuke membuat mulutku terasa penuh, namun baru saja aku akan memaju mundurkan milik sasuke dalam mulutku tiba-tiba aku mendesah keras dan tak sengaja menggigit penis yang ada dalam mulutku dan sasuke kembali menggeram di bawah sana.

Aku dan sasuke sama-sama memanjakan benda privasi masing-masing. Aku sibuk memaju mundurkan kepalaku, sedang sasuke sibuk menjilat milikku di bawah sana. Aku bisa merasakan gelombang kenikmatan itu kembali datang dan sepertinya sasuke juga mengetahuinya, dengan segera dia mempercepat gerakan lidahnya menyapu milikku hingga aku keluar.

Sementara itu milik sasuke sedikit terabaikan dalam mulutku, namun sasuke yang sepertinya ingin keluar juga segera memaju-mundurkan penisnya dalam mulutku hingga aku tersedak penisnya karena dia terlalu keras menyodoknya dan mengenai tenggorokanku. Aku bisa merasakan milik sasuke membesar dan tak lama cairan cinta milikknya memenuhi mulut dan tenggorokanku. Jujur saja rasanya aneh dan membuatku mual, namun karena penis sasuke yang tak urung keluar dari mulutku membuatku terpaksa menelan cairan dengan rasa aneh itu.

"Kuharap kau siap dengan permainan inti naruto" bisiknya. Entah sejak kapan wajah sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku, menciumku sekilas sebelum mengurut penisnya dan bersiap-siap di depan pintu kenikmatanku, tiba-tiba kesadaran bahwa aku akan diperkosa sasuke kembali pada benakku.

"Jangan sasuke, aku tahu aku― ahgghh―" namun kata-kata penolakkanku terputus saat penis sasuke perlahan mulai masuk ke lubang milikku, dan vaginaku berkedut menyambutnya. Penisnya terasa sangat panas di pintu rahimku, berdenyut dan menggelitiki tubuh bagian bawahku ingin melahap penis itu seutuhnya.

"Ouh, kau sempit sayang" bisiknya, dan aku berupaya melawan tubuhku sendiri yang begitu menginginkan penis sasuke. Aku berjuang mengeluarkan benda sialan yang kini mencoba masuk kedalam tubuhku. Dan sepertinya sasuk cukup kesusahan memasukkan dirinya. Aku hendak mendorong sasuke tapi tangan ku terburu di tanggkap sasuke dan dia memenjarakan kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku dengan kedua tangannnya.

"Rilekskan dirimu sayang, atau kau akan sangat kesakitan bila aku memaksa" sasuke terus saja berusaha memasukiku aku berusaha menolak dengan mengetatkan otot otot rahimku. Namun sepertinya sasuke tak kehilanggan akal, tangan nakalnya menyentuh ringan punggungku hingga membuat tubuhku terasa ringan, dan suara desahan lolos dari bibirku yang terbuai oleh ulah tangan sasuke dan untuk sesaat melupakan penisnya yang berusaha memasukiku.

Aku merasa sesuatu robek dalam diriku di iringi rasa sakit yang luar biasa serta lubangku yang terasa penuh. Milik sasuke sudah terbungkus sepenuhnya dan tertanam dalam tubuhku, aku merasa penuh di bawah sana, sakit dan juga perasaan geli yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Teme Sasuke" desisku. Tak peduli tanggapanku perlahan sasuke mengerakkan tubuhnya, dan rasanya semakin aneh aku yang semula penuh lalu menjadi nyaris kosong lagi, lalu sasuke memenuhiku lagi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat penis sasuke menyodok diriku sangat kuat. Terkadang aku merasa nikmat yang teramat sangat saat penis sasuke menyentuhku disuatu tempat. Penis sasuke menubruk vaginaku kuat dan aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk mendesah, dan sepertinya sasuke sangat menyukai keadaan kami ini.

"Uhnngg,, more sasuke, fuck me more―"

"Yes, there umm yeah" aku sudah benar-benar mabuk rasanya, penis sasuke benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Bahkan sekarang aku justru memintanya memasukiku lebih dalam lagi, shit aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua kenikmatan ini.

Sasuke menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat dan itu membuatku merasa semakin nikmat, tubuhku bahkan berguncang hebat, suara alat kelamin kami yang bertemu terdengar semakin keras dan desahanku semakin menjadi. Aku suka sasuke menyodokkan penisnya kuat-kuat seperti ini, aku suka sensasinya, aku suka rasa nikmatnya, aku suka sentuhannya, dan aku rela sasuke memperlakukan ku seperti ini setiap saat. Aku ingin sasuke selalu berada dalam tubuhku, memenuhiku dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku merasa ketagihan dan aku memeluk erat sasuke saat aku meraih puncak kenikmatanku. Namun sasuke seakan tak ingin membiarkanku berlama-lama menikmati orgasme ku. Dia menyodokku semakin keras, dan miliknya membesar. Karena cairan orgasmeku, gerakkan penis sasuke semakin lincah, dan kurasakan dia akan keluar. Baru saja aku akan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan di luar sasuke sudah memenuhiku dengan cairannya. Rasanya sangat hangat di dalam sana, juga terasa menenangkan, terlebih saat cairan sasuke menjangkau jauh kedalam tubuhku, rasanya nyaman sekali, aku senang sasuke sudah menyentuhku sejauh ini. Aku menatapnya sayu, jujur saja aku sangat senang dengan penyatuan kami dan aku ingin lagi meski aku sangat lelah.

"Ini masa suburku" ucapku dengan nafas tersenggal, dadaku yang naik turun menjadi fokus sasuke saat ini.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku sengaja mengeluarkannya di dalam" bisiknya dan mencium bibirku singkat.

"Kau sengaja ingin menghamiliku?" bentakku padanya, harusnya aku menolak semua ini dari awal. Kalau aku hamil bagaimana nasibku?

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kau selamanya bersamaku. Aku tak terima kau putus dariku, harusnya kau tahu aku tak mungkin selingkuh dengan temanmu itu. Justru dia yang sengaja menggodaku dan menciumku dengan paksa saat kau melihat kami saat itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu Naruto" bisiknya tepat di permukaan bibirku dan langsung menciumku, aku menyambutnya dan balas meraup bibirnya lapar, aku benar-benar menginginkannya, benar-benar mencintainya. Kurasakan milik sasuke yang belum ia cabut kembali bergerak di bawah sana, dan desahanku pun lolos di sela-sela ciuman kami. Sasuke memaju mundurkan penisnya kembali untuk memanjakanku, dan aku balas menggerakkan pantatku berlawanan arah dengan sasuke, membantunya agar menusukku lebih dalam.

Bosan dengan gaya biasa, sasuke mencabut penisnya dari dalam lubangku dan itu membuatku sangat kecewa. Namun seperti menjawab kekecewaanku sasuke menyuruhku menungging, dan kembali menanamkan miliknya di dalam tubuhku, seakan sudah terbiasa vaginaku menyambut penis sasuke dengan senang hati. Penis besar sasuke terbungkus erat oleh vaginaku. Rasa nikmat saat penisnya bertubrukkan dengan dinding rahimku sungguh tak ada duanya. Sasuke sangat hebat. Tubuhku bergoyang dan payudaraku terayun-ayun menggantung kebawah karena gerakan kami. Sasuke yang terus menubruk titik terindahku kuat-kuat membuatku kesetanan karena nikmat.

"I'm comminghh sasuke" desahku

"Me too" ucapnya dan saat gerakkan sasuke semakin cepat aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhku dengan lutut dan dan tanganku, sasuke meraih perutku dan memegangnya erat, dan tak lama kami keluar bersamaan dan mengerang nikmat bersama-sama.

"Hangat" gumamku saat aku merasakan cairan sasuke mejalar didalam tubuhku dan sasuke memelukku dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku belum selesai naruto, aku akan berhenti saat aku lelah dan aku yakin kau akan hamil olehku, dan kita menikah" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Yang ugh― benarhh sajahh. Apahhh begini― inngghh caramu melamarrkuu―" ucapku tak lagi jelas antara kata-kata dan desahan karena Sasuke kembali menghujaniku dengan sodokkannya.

"Bersiap saja kau tak bisa jalan besok, dobe" bisiknya dan aku menjerit.

"TIDAAKKK"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua, sepertinya pertarungan kami yang berlangsung hingga fajar membuatku kelelahan. Kulihat ke sebelah kasurku yang sudah kosong, mencium aroma yang cukup harum membuatku yakin bahwa sasuke sedang memasak. Aku menepiskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku yang terasa lengket semua, ugh aku mengerang saat tubuh bagian bawahku terasa remuk dan sakit. Sepertinya sasuke sukses membuatku tak bisa berjalan. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana caranya aku mandi?

"Ah, Kau sudah bangun rupanya putri tidurku" bisik sang penghancur hariku. Aku menatap kesal padanya karena membuatku jadi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi aku tak akan minta maaf karena kau juga menyukainya. Setelah kau sanggup bergerak, kita temui orang tuamu dan aku akan memintamu pada mereka." Sasuke lalu mencium keningku dan menatapku dari jarak dekat. Lalu kembali berbisik dengan lembut di telingaku. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku ingin menjawab iya tapi bagaimana dengan permasalahan kami sebelumnya, terlebih kami sudah putus.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sakura?" dia mengernyit mendengar pertanyaanku lalu tersenyum lembut membelai rambutku. "Aku tak mencintainya, kau salah faham Naru. Dia yang menciumku, aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku tak terima penolakan, mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku, ingat aku sudah memperkosamu. Atau itu masih kurang untukmu?" sasuke menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya dan aku bergidik saat tangan sasuke meremas lembut payudaraku.

"Jangan lagi, teme. Aku lelah, dan tubuhku sudah remuk semua. Kalau kau memang ingin menikah denganku baiklah, nanti kita temui orang tuaku juga orang tuamu."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, senyuman paling mempesona yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

"Arigatou" bisiknya

.

.

hehe, ai cuma bisa nyengir abis ngetik fic ini. awalnya mau ngetik lanjutan you are my devil eh ai malah blank, jadinya coba coret-coret di dan jadilah fic ini. ok saran dan masukan serta komentar reader tetap di tunggu, ai masih belum tau nih fic tbc atau end, nunggu masukannya reader dulu, makanya nggak kasih tanda tbc/end..


	2. Chapter 2

**Berawal dari paksaan.**

* * *

 **It's Happen Before...**

* * *

 **Naruto POV  
**

Hari itu aku sedang duduk-duduk di café bersama teman-temanku. Saat ini jam kuliah kami sedang kosong, dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hari yang damai ini akan mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupku. Semua bermula dari sini, Sasuke Teme Uchiha, teman tapi rivalku, musuh sekaligus sahabatku, orang yang paling ku benci sekaligus orang yang paling kucintai, memaksaku dengan tatapan tajamnya mengikutiku menuju taman kampus dibawah pohon sakura. Menyudutkanku dan menatapku sengit.

"Jadilah pacarku dan aku tak menerima penolakan" ucapnya dingin. Bicara apa dia? Mengigau?

"Kau gila!" desisku dan menatapnya sengit, dan dibalas tak kalah dingin olehnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak mau tahu. Kau adalah kekasihku mulai detik ini" keputusan sepihak Sasuke membuat kedua bola mataku membola. Dia gila! Sejak kapan pernyataan cinta bisa berubah dari manis menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau payah. Begitukah caramu menyatakan cintamu? Kau gila, menyatakan cintamu seperti ingin memusuhiku" makiku padanya. Sasuke benar-benar stress, dia pasti sudah tak waras sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh" umpatnya dan menarik kepalaku, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan aku hanya bisa menatap terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Jantungku, oh jantungku mengapa berdebar begitu kencang?

"Wajahmu memerah, seperti orang bodoh saja" dan pemandangan paling aneh seumur hidupku tersaji di hadapanku, Sasuke tertawa dengan sangat elegan dan menggoda. Debaran jantungku semakin menggila karena pesona sang bungsu Uchiha, gila aku sudah gila. Semakin lama, jeratannya semakin berbahaya.

"Kau menyebalkan" bisikku dan memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku yang merona dalam pelukannya, merasakan debaran jantung yang sama kencangnya dengan degup jantungku, menghentak dengan irama yang terdengar indah ditelingaku.

Dan beginilah awal kisahku dan Sasuke, bermula dari pernyataan cinta bodohnya di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi. Tempat yang cukup romantis andai kalimat yang digunakannya juga romantis, tapi ini Sasuke yang kita bicarakan, tak mungkin ia berubah seperti itu bukan?

Tak banyak yang berubah setelah aku dan Sasuke resmi pacaran, hanya beberapa penggemar Sasuke yang histeris karena pria idaman mereka tak single lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tak tahu betapa Pervert-nya seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebelum aku pacaran dengannya. Sasuke dengan lihai selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mencium atau sekedar menyentuhku, seperti yang terjadi saat ini di sudut perpustakaan.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku terjebak di sini di bawah kurungan Sasuke. Yang ku ingat aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa bahan bacaan untuk makalah yang sedang aku kerjakan. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, si brengsek Uchiha ini datang bak malaikat penolong berhati iblis. Pura-pura membantuku mengerjakan makalah, dan berakhir dengan aku yang terpojok di sudut sepi perpustakaan.

"Hei dengar, ini tempat umum. Bisakah kau melihat situasi Mr. Pervert" dengusku tak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya dan tengah menatapku lapar.

"Kalau begitu kau mau melakukannya di tempat yang lebih privasi? Baiklah apartemenku bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan seringai jahil yang muncul di bibirnya yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan untuk di kecup.

"Kau―Damn it. Datang ke apartemenmu sama saja dengan mempersembahkan tubuhku pada iblis mesum sepertimu. Aku tak bisa jamin aku akan selamat keluar dari sana"

"Entahlah, kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba" Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, menempelkan hidung mancungnya di hidungku. Wajahku semakin merona, mataku di penuhi oleh wajah Sasuke yang menatap bibirku dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

"Jangan coba-coba" bisikku yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti desahan yang tertahan di telingaku. Sasuke semakin merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, hingga ujung bibir kami bertemu.

"Nikmati saja"bisiknya, bibirnya menggelitik bibirku saat ia bicara dan perlahan Sasuke melumat pelan bibirku, mengulumnya dan memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik aneh di sekujur tubuhku. Sasuke memelukku erat, mengerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Aku meraih tubuhnya, membawa ia lebih rapat lagi ke tubuhku. Aku menyukai sensasi saat tubuhnya menempel erat ditubuhku, ada perasaan aneh didadaku yang membuatku menginginkannya.

Di sela ciuman kami tangan Sasuke bergerak turun menggoda punggungku yang sensitif, tak tahu aku belajar dari mana desahan sensual pun terdengar dari sela bibirku yang di bungkan oleh Sasuke. Dan kurasakan ia tersenyum di sela ciuman kami.

"Yakin tak ingin ke apartemenku" ucapnya seraya melepas ciuman kami, nafasku tersenggal dan dadaku naik turun membutuhkan oksigen. Aku menggeleng lemah tak ingin terbujuk rayuannya.

"Oh begitu" ucapnya dan lanjut menciumku lebih, buas dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya menyusup kedalam kaosku dan aku melotot tak percaya dia berani melakukan itu di sini. Aku berusaha melepas tangannya dari payudaraku namun tangannya yang lain menahan kedua tanganku di belakang tubuhku. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku hingga aku dapat melancarkan protesku, tapi apa yang ku katakana tak memberikan efek yang ku harapkan pada Sasuke. Suaraku hanya berupa desahan yang tertahan sementara dia semangat menyentuh dan membuat kiss mark di sana.

"Ssas―suke ple―ase, berh―hentih―"

"Yakin mau berhenti?" godanya lalu tangannya memaksa masuk kedalam celana dalamku, mencubit sesuatu di sana yang membuatku ingin menjerit nikmat, tapi kutahan dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahku.

"Kau basah di bawah sini, dan aku lihat―"ujarnya sambil menatap kebawah, dan aku memandang Sasuke horror "Aku tegang di bawah sini, setidaknya bertanggung jawablah"

"Mati saja kau, cari saja perempuan lain" makiku setelah menemukan kembali sedikit kewarasan dan suaraku.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan memangil beberapa orang penggemarku" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang menyebalkan bertengger di wajah tampan nan menyebalkan miliknya.

"Coba saja dan setelah itu aku akan memotong benda kebanggaanmu itu hingga tak bisa digunakan" aku menyeringai menang, Sasuke menatapku tak percaya. "Kau mengerikan"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri tuan pemaksa" dengusku kesal dan merapikan kembali penampilanku, semuanya bisa ku buat terlihat kembali seperti semula, kecuali bibirku yang memerah dan bengkak. Dia benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau sendiri menikmatinya bukan, miss tsundere" senyuman jahil itu kembali bertengger di wajahnya. Aku pun meninggalkannya yang masih tersenyum sendirian di antara rak-rak buku. Aku membawa beberapa buku yang tadi ku ambil dan mulai mengerjakan makalahku.

Tapi ditengah pekerjaanku memikirkan penyelesaian untuk tugasku pikiranku tanpa bisa ku cegah malah melayang pada Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin lelaki paling mesum yang pernah ku temui, dia juga tidak memiliki sisi romantis sama sekali, dan selalu sukses membuatku kesal sepanjang hari. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah pria paling perhatian yang pernah ada, dan yang terpenting aku sangat menyadari betapa dia mencintaiku dan mengerti diriku di balik sikap angkuhnya itu.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel dikepalaku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sebuah cola dingin dengan bulir embun diluarnya tersaji di hadapanku. "Memikirkanku, dobe" tebaknya tepat sasaran dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, teme. Apa kau buta hingga tidak melihat buku-buku yang berserakan dihadapanku" sungutku kesal seraya meraih cola yang diberikannya dan meneguknya rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, minumannya tak akan lari sekalipun kau menikmatinya dengan santai" dan ia membuka tutup cola miliknya dan meminumnya dengan santai. Lalu mengambil salah satu buku milikku dan mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu disana, tak lama ia menyodorkannya padaku.

"Arigatou ne, kau memang yang terbaik" pujiku dan memeluk lengannya erat dan ia hanya menggumam lalu menuju rak komik mengambil satu dan mulai membacanya, sedangkan aku mulai menyalin beberapa kalimat yang sudah ditandai Sasuke dan menjabarkannya.

Tak lama waktu berselang hari sudah sore, dan tugasku pun rampung. Kulirik Sasuke sudah mendengkur pelan disebelahku. Mungkin dia terlalu bosan menungguiku mengerjakan makalah, tapi siapa suruh dia tak pulang saja duluan. Kupandang wajah tertidurnya yang entah mengapa begitu menenangkan. Saat tertidur dia tidak terlihat 'berbahaya' malah terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Mata onyx yang biasa menatap tajam kini terpejam rapat, dan bibir yang biasa mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan itu kini terkatup rapat. Iseng kucubit pelan pipinya menariknya kesamping menimbulkan ekspresi lucu di wajah tidur Sasuke.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang izinkan aku balas dendam" ujarnya dengan mata tertutup, dan aku terkejut.

"Kau bangun" aku bergerak gelisah ingin beranjak.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak bangun saat pipinya di tarik seperti itu, dobe" seringainya dan langsung menarik punggungku, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Ya ampun, dia ini benar-benar tak kenal tempat, siapa pun bisa saja memergoki kami jika begini, meski perpustakaaan sedang sepi karena kebanyakan mahasiswa sudah pulang,tapi tetap saja―

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat yang pas untuk berbuat mesum?" suara seseorang menginterupsi ciuman Sasuke, dan aku tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah karena kelakuan kekasihku ini.

"Kau mengganggu saja, Nara" ucap Sasuke dan menarik tanganku paksa.

"Hei, setidaknya biarkan aku membereskan bukuku dulu, teme. Ah, sedang apa kau di sini Shka― eh, Nara-kun" kurasakan tatapan menusuk Sasuke saat aku memanggil shikamaru dengan nama kecilnya. Dia tak pernah suka aku memanggil lelaki lain dengan nama kecilnya.

"Aku sudah tidur di sini sedari tadi, dan suara rebut kalian benar-benar mengganguku, cari hotel sana, dasar" Shikamaru menguap bosan dan merapikan buku-buku yang sudah dijadikannya bantal

"Kalimat itu berlaku untukmu, pustaka bukan tempat tidur jika kau belum tahu" dengusku tak terima diperlakukan seperti pasangan mesum.

"Ya, ya terserah kalian saja. Aku mau pulang, jika kalian sudah benar-benar tak tahan setidaknya tutup dulu pintu ya. Dah" Shikamaru pun berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua, aku merasa panas dan berasap. Aku dipermalukan tanpa bisa berbuat banyak, ini semua karena si Mr. Pervert sialan ini. Sedang aku memandang kepergian Shikamaru penuh amarah dan rasa malu, sedang si tuan muka tembok ini hanya menatap datar pada pintu dan kemudian menarik tanganku keluar perpustakaan.

"Sasuke, kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu dan gossip kau dan aku mesum di perpustakaan tersebar?" aku menatapnya sengit sedangkan dia stay cool dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa salahnya, itukan hanya gossip" aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ya tuhan, apa dia memang se santai itu?

"Ya itu memang hanya gossip, dan aku akan di bunuh oleh ayah dan kakakku setelah itu" gerutuku dan meninggalkannya di belakangku.

"Kau pulang bersamaku, aku akan mengantarkanmu" lalu menarik tanganku menuju sepeda motor miliknya.

"Kapan aku setuju untuk pulang bersamamu?" aku menatapnya tak suka, dia selalu begitu. Pemaksa.

"Kau lupa, sejak paman Minato menyetujuiku sebagai kekasihmu aku memiliki tanggung jawab menjagamu termasuk mengantarmu pulang dan pergi ke kampus. Atau perlu ku telepon ke rumahmu dan minta Kyuubi saja yang menjemputmu pulang?" dan seringai menyebalkannya kembali muncul.

Jika pulang bersama Sasuke adalah salah satu hal paling menyebalkan plus menyenangkan, maka pulang bersama Kyuubi-nii adalah mimpi buruk. Dia seenaknya, suka ngebut, suka nyelip bahkan di tempat yang tak memungkinkan bagi orang lain menyelip, dan yang terparah dia suka rem mendadak hingga sesekali roda belakang motornya terangkat atau bahkan sepeda motornya berputar beberapa derajat.

"Ayo pulang" aku memasang wajah datarku dan duduk di belakang Sasuke, berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tak membawaku keluyuran dulu.

"Good girl" serunya dan mulai melajukan motornya, meninggalkan pelataran kampus Tokyo University. Selama perjalanan aku hanya menyandarkan wajahku di punggung Sasuke. Punggungnya nyaman, senyaman bantal bulu yang mampu membuatku tertidur.

TBC

* * *

ok Guys, sesuai permintaan ini Ai lanjut chap[ 2,, hehe.. semoga berkenan memberikan review...


	3. Chapter 3

minna, maaf ya Ai update lama, langsung baca saja ya,, see you in Aunthor Note

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Berawal dari paksaan belong to** **Fukuzatsuna Ai**

* * *

Sudah satu bulan lebih aku dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan yang katanya disebut pasangan 'kekasih' atau bagiku lebih pantas disebut pemaksaan dengan basis sekuhara dari pihak Sasuke. Aku tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku mencintai pria pemaksa mesum dan brengsek itu. Hari ini aku beruntung, karena seharian ini belum melihatnya berada dalam jarak pandangku. Mungkin saja dia sudah lelah atau bosan menggangguku.

Dengan langkah kelewat bersemangat aku berjalan-jalan di koridor, meninggalkan kampus dengan senyuman. Tadinya sih begitu, sebelum sebuah tangan berwarna putih menarikku dalam sebuah rangkulan yang membuatku mendecih sebal.

"Mau kemana, Naru?" suara rendah di perpotongan bahuku membuatku bergidik.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikanku ciumanmu"

"Apa kau buta, ini di tempat umum bodoh"

"Ara, jadi kau akan memberikannya di tempat sepi? Wow pikiranmu mesum sekali, tapi aku suka"

"Aku tak sudi dikatai mesum oleh raja mesum"

"Kalau begitu kau ratunya"

"Aku bukan ratu mesum brengsek"

"Love you too, darling"

Aku mengumpatinya, namun tangan Sasuke tetap menarik paksa tanganku mengikuti langkahnya. Dan entah kenapa toilet adalah pilihannya. Apa di pikiran Sasuke adalah tempat nongkrong yang cocok untuk kami? Apa Sasuke punya hobi yang sama dengan makhluk halus dan sejenisnya?

"Nah sekarang sudah sepi sesuai keinginanmu. Kau bebas mau menciumku seperti apapun"

"Aku tak ingat pernah bilang ingin tempat sepi untuk menciummu."

"Kau mengatakannya, sayang. Sekarang cium aku atau― " Sasuke merendahkan suaranya dan mencubit pelan pinggulku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan gugup. Sasuke sialan, kalau begini terus bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolak titahnya yang tak pernah menguntungkanku? Dengan pelan aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir sialannya. Dirasa cukup aku menariknya kembali.

"Kau sebut itu ciuman? Biar ku beritahu padamu seperti apa itu ciuman" lalu Sasuke kembali menarik wajahku, melumat bibirku, dan dengan gerakan lidahnya mencoba membuka belahan bibirku ingin akses yang lebih. Gemas dengan pertahananku gigi sialan itu berani menggigit bibirku hingga memberi akses bagi lidah mesumnya menjelajahi mulutku.

"Ugh,―" sebuah erangan yang sangat kusesali keluar dari pita suaraku. Menambah kadar kemesuman Sasuke yang sudah kelewat batas. Alarm bahaya berdering di otakku saat tangan Sasuke meremas payudaraku. Sekuat tenaga kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"No sex beetween us, Sasuke. kuharap kau tak lupa dengan persyaratan yang ku minta padamu"

"Ayolah Naru, berikan aku kompensasi karena tak bersamamu seharian ini. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukku karena telah memberikan waktu bersama teman-temanmu yang berisik itu"

Aku mendelikkan mataku dengan malas, bicara soal hadiah ataupun hukuman artinya selalu sama bagi manusia mesum satu ini, tak akan jauh-jauh dari otaknya yang selalu berpikir rate 17+. Kadang aku heran bagaimana otak mesumnya berpikir lurus soal mata kuliahnya.

"Tidak, dan sekarang biarkan aku bebas Sasuke, aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Kau pulang sana, bersihkan dirimu dan bawa otak kotormu itu ke binatu"

"Kekasihku ini perhatian sekali, jaa kalau begitu―" bibirnya kembali mendarat di bibirku, melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya. "Aku antar kau pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam, nanti kau diganggu lelaki hidung belang diluar sana"

"Haha, lucu mendengar kau mengatakannya sementara kau sendiri adalah raja dari para hidung belang yang paling mengancam keselamatanku"

"Kau mau ku telanjangi disini, Naru sayang." Matanya berkilat tajam memandangiku dengan tatapan seduktif yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "Bagus, tutup mulut pintarmu itu dan biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang, atau kau akan berakhir di love hotel bersamaku"

Tuh kan, Sasuke itu benar-benar pemaksa yang kemauannya yang harus selalu kuturuti. Sedikit-sedikit mengancam ini itu. Dari pada menjadi seorang kekasih, Sasuke itu lebih cocok menjadi seorang kriminal atau anggota mafia. Lihat saja tingkah lakunya yang sebelas dua belas dengan yakuza, ah pelaku penjahat kelamin juga cocok baginya, Sasuke itu kan mesum sekali.

"Jangan pasang tampang bodohmu itu, dobe kalau kau tak ingin kucium saat ini juga"

"Bisa tidak kau tak melibatkan kata mencium dalam setiap kalimatmu."

"Oh aku menyukainya, dobe. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyukai ciumanku jadi tak perlu malu mengakuinya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikannya untukmu"

"Kau sudah tak waras" aku menggerutu mendahului Sasuke ke mobilnya meninggalkan pria itu yang terkekeh dibelakang.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya saat kami sudah dalam mobil, dan mulai meninggalkan lahan parkir kampus.

"Aku belum makan apa pun sejak siang tadi. Tugas dari Yamato sensei membuatku tak bisa menikmati waktu istirahat dengan tenang"

"Kalau begitu kita singgah ke rumah makan dulu sebelum ke rumahmu. Katakan kau ingin apa? Selain ramen tentunya" Aku mendecih sebal saat Sasuke menginterupsiku yang akan mengatakan ramen dengan semangat. "Tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini, dobe. Kau belum makan dan ramen bukanlah hidangan yang tepat saat ini"

"Terserah kau saja"

Lalu mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restoran keluarga yang terlihat nyaman dan sederhana. Aku bersyukur Sasuke memilih tempat ini, bukannya restoran Eropa dengan segala aturan table manner-nya yang sangat menyusahkan.

"Hallo Jiraiya, Jii-san." Seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang menyambut kedatanganku dan Sasuke. Kakek tua itu tersenyum menyeringai sebelum akhirnya meringis karena tangannya dipelintir oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Gadisku" kecam Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Aku menatap mereka berdua bingung. Sementara si pria tua hanya terkekeh pelan setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau pelit sekali Sasuke, belum juga ku sentuh."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, sebenarnya apa yang akan kakek ini lakukan padaku? Lalu pandanganku teralih pada Sasuke dan melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya padanya. Namun Sasuke bergeming, alih menjawab pertayaanku dia justru meminta kakek itu menyediakan tempat untuk kami.

Aku dan Sasuke menempati sebuah ruangan yang terletak ditepi sebuah kolam ikan koi. Langit senja yang mulai temaram terbiaskan dari permukaan bening kolam ikan, memantulkan warna jingga yang berkerlap kerlip akibat riak air yang dibuat ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam kolam. Sesekali suara bambu yang telah terisi oleh air terjun mini terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk berirama. Menimbulkan suasana damai yang menyejukkan jika saja perangai orang yang datang bersamaku bisa sedikit lebih terjaga. Lihat saja kelakuanya yang sengaja memepet duduk padaku. Salah apa aku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga punya pacar seperti dia.

"Jangan melamun terus, Naruto" Lalu sesendok sup tahu nyampir masuk ke mulutku. Dan sang pelaku langsung membantuku menghabiskannya dengan berbagi ciuman basah karena kuah sup. Orang ini benar-benar mesum tingkat dewa!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!"

"Menyuapimu dan membantumu menghabiskan makananmu, Dobe"

"Sial"

"Perempuan tak bagus mengumpat, Dobe"

"Pacar macam apa yang mengatai kekasihnya bodoh, Teme"

"Pacar macam aku tentunya."

"Kau menye―" lalu Sasuke menciumku singkat. Sialan, kata-kataku terpaksa tertelan bersama ciumannya.

"Nah, diam lebih manis Naru-chan"

Tak dapat ku pungkiri wajahku memerah karena kata-katanya barusan. Sasuke memang sangat pintar mengubah suasana hatiku. Dia yang bisa membuatku kesal dan dia juga yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Kadang jantungku berdetak kencang karena kesal akan tingkah menyebalkannya. Namun kadang juga berdetak kencang karena sikapnya, atau berdetak kencang karena kemesumannya. Pokoknya jantungku pasti berdetak kencang setiap bersama Sasuke.

Selesai makan kali ini Sasuke serius ingin mengantarkan aku pulang. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin orang-orang dirumah tahu aku sudah punya pacar. Karena mereka semua akan beraksi berlebihan jika mengetahuinya.

"Ayahku pasti akan menginterogasimu kalau tahu aku membawa laki-laki ke rumah"

"Baguslah, anggap saja sebagai latihan sebelum melamarmu" Sasuke ber-smirk ria dihadapanku.

"Ibuku akan sangat cerewet, kau tahu. Bukannya kau benci orang yang berisik"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu yang selalu berisik, sayang. Menambahkan ibu mertua sebagai salah satu tambahan daftar orang cerewet tidak akan terlalu menjadi masalah buatku"

"Aku tidak berisik, dan siapa yang akan menikah denganmu"

"Kau berisik, dan tentu saja kau yang akan menjadi pengantinku nanti"

"Kau bermimpi"

"Terserah, yang penting aku tetap mengantarmu pulang dan bertemu keluargamu"

"Kakak perempuanku menggigit loh, Sasuke" bantah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal.

"Kau baru saja menyamakan kakak perempuanmu dengan anjing galak dobe."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kakak perempuanku bahkan lebih sadis dari anjing galak. Dia seperti rubah"

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya keluargamu, sayang" Entah kenapa hati Naruto selalu tergelitik dengan panggilan sayang dari Sasuke.

"Sesukamu saja lah. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tak mengingatkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Senyum yang sempat bertengger di wajah Sasuke terlihat pudar. Wajahnya berganti ke poke face mode yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Terlihat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Keluargaku? Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ayahku seorang pekerja kantoran yang super sibuk dan kaku. Ibuku wanita yang anggun dan hangat, kakak laki-lakiku seorang pria yang usil dibalik penampilannya yang selalu tampil sok keren, menyebalkan sebenarnya melihat dia bertingkah seperti itu. Itachi Uchiha mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas kedokteran di kampus kita, kau tahu?"

"Hm, jadi Itachi-nii kakakmu? Pantas saja kalian begitu mirip. Dia sering ke rumah, menjahili Kyuu-nee." Cukup mengejutkan mendengar fakta yang satu ini. Atau aku saja yang tak sadak akan kenyataan di sekitarku. Mereka bedua mirip bahkan sama-sama Uchiha

"Jadi, Itachi sering ke rumahmu? Kenapa?" sepertinya Sasuke juga terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas setiap dia ke rumah Kyuu-nee akan mengamuk marah-marah. Bahkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san sering geleng-geleng kepala lihat tingkah keduannya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan romantis. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuu-ne tipe tsundere sih"

"Kau juga tipe tsundere"

"Aku tidak tsundere, Teme"

"Ya kau tidak tsundere, tapi sukanya bilang tak mau padahal ingin"

"Contohnya?"

"Ciuman denganku"

"Aku tak pernah ingin dicium olehmu"

"Benarkah?"

Lalu Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, menatap tajam pada mataku dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman miring yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Tanganku menggapai hendak membuka pintu yang sayangnya sudah dikunci oleh manusia mesum ini.

"Katakan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak ingin dicium olehku Naru. Dan akan aku buktikan padamu betapa munafiknya kata-kata itu." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah tepat di hadapan wajahku. Rasa hangat dari nafasnya menggelitik pipiku.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku dari para hidung belang, Sasuke. Kenapa sekarang kau berubah menjadi hidung belang yang hendak membahayakanku" suaraku mengecil, jujur saja aku tak ingin ia berbuat mesum padaku di mobil yang sempit ini.

"Katakan" perintahnya dengan suara serak yang rendah. Aku meneguk ludah yang entah mengapa terasa tercekat di kerongkonganku.

"Baiklah aku memang meyukai ciumanmu, tuan pemaksa" lalu ekspresi Sasuke berubah geli. Dan dengan cepat ia menciumku sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan bibir lalu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kuberikan hadiah yang kau sukai dan dengan senang hati akan kuberikan padamu setiap waktu" lalu ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahku.

"Hadiah atau bukan juga, kau selalu menciumku Sasuke"

"Hn, lalu kau ingin aku menghukummu?"

"Hukumanmu juga selalu berbau hal mesum, Sasuke. Jadi, tidak usah memberikan hadiah atau hukuman untukku, karena semuanya pasti akan berbau pelecehan seksual bagiku"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kataku. Disela denting tawanya ia berucap "Tapi kau suka kan dilecehkan olehku"

"Sialan kau"

"Katakan padaku kau maukan aku mem

perkosamu saat ini juga, dan menusukmu hingga titik terdalam hingga kau merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa bersamaku. Kalau kau meminta aku tak akan keberatan untuk memberikanmu pelayanan memuaskan. Penisku cukup panjang jika kau mau tahu"

"Brengsek kau. Siapa juga yang ingin diperkosa olehmu. Nikahi aku dulu, brengsek"

Lalu kali ini ia benar-benar tertawa karena berhasil mengerjaiku dan membuatku merona malu. Orang ini apa tidak malu selalu berkata hal-hal tak pantas seperti itu? Atau memang urat malunya sudah putus dan yang tinggal hanya kemaluannya yang katanya panjang itu ―argh, sekarang apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini semua salahnya. Manusia disebelahku ini benar-benar sukses menodai pikiran polosku.

"Penasaran dengan penisku. Tinggal kau minta saja dan aku dengan senang hati memperlihatkannya padamu" goda Sasuke yang sepertinya belum puas melihatku merona.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membanggakan penismu itu. Aku tak mau tahu tentang penis sialanmu, Jerk"

"Sayang sekali, padahal ia besar dan gemuk loh. Kau pegang saja dari luar pasti dia akan berdiri menyapamu"

"hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu, Teme. Atau kupotong penis kebanggaanmu itu" Sasuke memandangku horror. Kali ini sepertinya aku berhasil membungkamnya. Sungguh wajahku sudah berasap dan nafasku terasa sesak karena percakapan yang tak senonoh ini.

"Kau akan kehilangan salah satu kenikmatan hidup jika kau memotongnya, Naru" ucapnya yang sepertinya masih berniat melanjutkan konversasi tak bermutu ini.

"Akan ku cari lelaki lain kalau begitu"

"Coba saja, dan aku akan benar-benar memotong penisnya dihadapanmu, lalu memberikannya pada anjing liar" Sasuke menyeringai kejam ala psikopat. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kita sudah sampai, Naru. Dan ngomong-ngomong sepertinya teriakanmu soal memotong penisku tadi terdengar sampai kedalam." Senyum setan setiap menghiasi wajah menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kita sampai di rumah?" tanyaku memicing tajam. Ini salahku yang tak memerhatikan sekitar jika sudah berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Sejak kau berteriak minta aku nikahi, Naru-chan" seringai Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan kali ini.

"Mati aku" aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sementara Sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya menyeretku keluar untuk masuk ke rumah, yang di pintu depannya sudah berdiri Kaa-san dengan wajah tenang dan senyuman yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan.

"Ayo, kenalkan aku pada keluargamu. Biar aku bisa benar-benar menikahimu, dobe"

"Sialan kau, Sasuke"

"Aku tahu itu, kau sudah sering mengatakannya Naru-chan"

"Kuharap aku bisa membunuhmu, Sasuke"

"Sayangnya kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk bisa melakukannya, sayang"

"Dan sayangnya kali ini kau benar, Teme. Dosa apa aku hingga bisa mencintaimu"

"Kau berdosa karena sudah mencuri hatiku, dobe"

"Gombal"

"Ehem" Suara Kaa-san menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Sasuke. Aku terpaku didepan pintu. Tatapan menyelidik ia layangkan pada Sasuke yang tetap berdiri tenang disampingku.

"Katakan, siapa kamu dan ada hubungan apa kau dengan anakku juga Itachi yang ada disana itu? Kalian terlihat mirip" aku mengintip celah pada pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaa-san, ada Itachi-nii yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama ayah.

"Perkenalkan, calon ibu mertua aku Sasuke, kekasih Naruto calon suaminya kelak. Dan manusia keriput di sana, maaf aku tak mengenalnya"

Aku terbatuk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sementara di dalam kudengar kata-kata yang saling beradu antara Kyuu-nee, Tou-san, dan Itachi-nii.

"Bertambah lagi Uchiha sialan yang akan mengganggu hidupku"

"Oh, Uchiha lagi"

"Baka Otouto, kau tahu keriputku dan bilang tak mengenalku. Kyuu-chan, aku tak pernah mengganggu hidupmu"

Lalu suara Kyuu-nee kembali terdengar "Dengan kau menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku saja kau sudah menggangguku, sialan. Pulanglah kehabitatmu, sebelum ku tendang bokongmu"

"Ah, Kyuu-chan suka main bokong rupanya"

"Tou-san tolong usir dia"

Kami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar percakapan absurd di dalam sana. Kenapa rasanya, sikap kedua Uchiha ini sebelas dua belas ya antara kakak dan adiknya.

"Ternyata sikapmu memang mirip dengan kakakmu, Naru." Bisik Sasuke

"Kalian yang mirip, Sasuke. Sama-sama mesum"

"Kau juga"

"Ehem" suara Kaa-san terdengar lagi. "Masuklah, lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian di dalam"

Bagaimanakah aku harus berekspresi karena kata-kata ibuku? Oh Tuhan, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagiku.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya tokoh fav. Ai muncul...

Buat yang protes ini fic kependekan Ai minta maaf, kemampuan Ai buat nulis Cuma segitu dulu. Dan seperti biasa, Ai selalu Update barengan sama Fic Ai yang lain. Yang berkenan silahkan di baca.

Maaf ngga sempat balas review dulu. Tapi Ai baca kok,,, jangan kapok nge review ya... karena bagaimana pun review kalian semua adalah semangat bagi Ai buat nulis.

Special Thanks buat yang review fav/follow


End file.
